Shawn Meets Edward Quartermaine!
by Nk3play2
Summary: Shawn Butler came to Port Charles in January 2011 believing he had no ties to the town or any of its citizens. However, Shawn will soon discover that he is part of the one of the city's richest families, the Quarteramines.


Despite being rejected by Carly, Shawn continues with his responsibilities to TJ and Kelly's. One day, he meets Edward Quartermaine Michael's great-grandfather. Michael warns Shawn that Edward can be a bit controlling if he really likes you, so beware. Edward tells Shawn about a bit of the Quartermaine history and how much Port Charles has changed over the years. Shawn notices that Edward is lonely because most of his family have either left town or have passed on. Edward of course blames Sonny Corinthos for all the tragic things that have happened in Port Charles. Edward later admits that Shawn reminds him of his late son, Bradley who was killed. Edward talks about how he always blamed himself for Bradley's death and wishes he could have done more to protect him. Shawn reminds Edward that he had no control over what happened, and he opens up about his own experience in Afghanistan when he accidentally killed his friend, Tommy.

Later, Shawn is summoned for jury duty and he and Edward meet again, as they both have been summoned. During the trial, Shawn and Edward disagree on the malpractice suit being filed against Patrick Drake; so much so that they are both dismissed from the jury and held in contempt. Alexis and TJ come to bail him out of jail and Tracy gets Edward released.

Edward is shocked when he returns home to see his granddaughter, Faith. Faith is furious with her estranged grandfather for blackmailing her daughter Maya into staying married to Ethan Lovett. Edward reminds faith that Maya willingly accepted the deal, but Faith still doesn't approve of Edward's actions. Of course, Tracy tries to rush Faith out of town not wanting Edward to get too attached. However, shortly after she leaves, Edward offers her the CEO position at ELQ. Tracy is furious and demands that Edward send Faith packing. However, Edward refuses and tells Tracy to take a back seat while he gets to know his granddaughter.

Back at Kelly's TJ is talking to Shawn about how hard it was for his mother after Tommy's death; Shawn once again apologizes for his part in Tommy's shooting while Molly pesters TJ to stop trying to push Shawn away, because he is the only person he can depend on at the moment. Edward comes to Kelly's again, and Shawn tells him about TJ's mom. Shawn also opens up about losing his mother Elizabeth to cancer when he was in college and how his aunt Pauline took his sisters to live with her leaving him alone in Detroit. Edward comments on how common the name Elizabeth is in Port Charles, and Shawn assumes he is talking about Elizabeth Webber. After Shawn begins talking about his mother, Edward suddenly must go. Edward returns home and asks Faith about what happened between her father and Elizabeth Jackson. Faith reveals that she was too young to remember, but Justus did tell her that Elizabeth tried to her best to break up Bradley and Isobel. In the end, Elizabeth just disappeared and she was last seen at Bradley's funeral in 1994.

When Edward begins feeling light headed, Shawn puts him in a room at Kelly's while he calls Tracy. Edward is faking and uses the chance to search through some of Shawn's things; he is shocked by what he finds. Edward sneaks out with what he has found and shows Faith Elizabeth Jackson's diary; it turns out she was indeed Shawn's mother. Faith realizes that Edward believes Shawn may be Bradley's son, but she warns him to leave it alone. Though he promises to avoid Shawn, Edward takes it upon himself to try and get more information out of Shawn about his mother's past. Shawn reveals that his mother Elizabeth wasn't married to his father, Ray when he was conceived and she knew the stigma that came with being a single unwed mother; the two married 7 months before Shawn is born. They would also have two other children, daughters Camille and Krystal. Edward decides to take it a step further by inviting Shawn over to the house for dinner in an effort to get to know him more.


End file.
